Samira and her Prince
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: A girl named Samira falls in love with a guy who looks like a prince in her dreams and faces an evil girl who would stop at nothing to stop her from stealing her boyfriend first or so she thinks


_Samira and her Prince_

By Raven Wormwood

It was a beautiful day, today Samira was visiting one of her favorite places the bookstore, she loved going there especially when things were crazy at home, she pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore and got out of her car, she locked her car and walked inside, she wore a cute outfit and almost looked like Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ , she went inside and looked around and listened to the background music, she quietly sang along not knowing that someone was listening to her voice, she glanced at the manga section as she stopped her song, as she got what she was looking for she ventured to another part of the store hearing the same voice sing something to her, he was singing " _A whole new world_ " from one of her favorite movies, he looked her way and kept singing, as she heard him sing those lyrics she gasped as she clutched a hand to her heart, she never thought someone would call her a "princess" since she was in high school when she used to think about fairytales and finding true love, as she turned around the skirt of her dress seemed to move gracefully, his demeanor made him look like an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh as she looked like a foreign princess of exceptional beauty and grace, his hair was star shaped dipped in crimson just like his garnet crimson eyes, he walked towards the music and movie section where she was waiting for him, Samira's heart started to beat fast for instance a hundred miles per hour as this mystery man approached her, "I have noticed you from afar my lady." He told her as he lifted her hand to his soft lips gently placing a kiss on it, in that moment Samira seemed to either faint or go speechless for which she chose not to do both, "Thank you my name is Samira." She said softly, her voice seemed to sound like an angel to his ears as he told her his name, "My name is Yami Sennen a pleasure to be sure." After meeting for the first time it seemed to be a fairytale moment, he walked around the movie section with her as he learned what she like to watch and what made her cringe, he promised to never let anything happen to her as he heard some tales from her childhood, her cheeks turned red as she chose her movie, he chose his as well and proceeded to check out, after checking out they grabbed something to eat in the café, they got to know each other better and he invited her on a date.

Samira nodded at his invitation, Yami smiled and gave her his number, after bidding goodbye to her new crush she went to the grocery store for her mom and got things she needed, she couldn't wait to tell her parents when she got home she had a date, when she got home with groceries her father helped put them up and was excited about his daughter's date, as she went to relax and watch her movie she texted Yami about their date on Saturday, she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen, she chose her outfit and hoped it wasn't going to be ruined, as Saturday came she got ready for her date with Yami, when he showed up to pick her up he admitted that she looked even more beautiful then when they first met, her eyes seemed to be a flame and he was the moth that was beckoning him in, he rang her doorbell as her mother answered it, "Good morning Mrs. Miller my name is Yami Sennen I'm here to take your daughter on a date." He greeted politely, Samira's parents were impressed that he was a gentleman and heard familiar footsteps coming from down the hall, there stood Samira wearing one of her favorite dresses with her hair styled, make-up on her face, and her warm gentle smile, she wore her favorite sandals and grabbed her purse, she told her parents goodbye and stepped into the town car, "I have to admit I'm curious on where we're going today." She told him, Yami chuckled and replied, "That my love is a surprise." The town car pulled up to a beautiful park and pagoda that was decorated with Sakura petals, as they got out Samira gasped and looked at the beauty around her, "It's beautiful." She whispered, Yami took her by the hand and lead her, he complimented her beauty was ten times more, unknown to them was a jealous girl with black hair that was styled in buns on either side of her head, she wore a dress that came up to her knees, her name was Vivian Wong heiress to the Wong Corp. fortune, for months she flirted with the young Egyptian but he was never interested, even at parties his family threw he would stay by his cousin and his lover, his cousin Seto Kaiba C.E.O of Kaiba Corp always protected his cousin from the witch, she watched them dance under the pagoda to a song called " _Are we Dancing?"_ they sang along to the lyrics and walked in the park enjoying the scenery, as if it was out of a fairytale Vivian popped out of her hiding place, "Yami-kins!" She yelled in her shrill voice, Yami looked and saw his worst nightmare walking over to them as Samira grew nervous, Vivian kissed him right in front of Samira as she looked in shock, her heart broke as she started crying running inside the visitor's center, inside the restaurant was Yami's cousin Seto, hearing her silent tears he looked up from the newspaper he was reading and saw her, he got up from his table and began walking to consul her, "Excuse me is your name Samira?" He asked gently.

Hearing his question, Samira nodded and introduced herself to him, she told him what happened and now she was crushed, Seto growled internally as he was thinking about her stupid attempts to get with his cousin, "I'm terribly sorry my lady please don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this." He promised her as if he was a good friend and she the princess like Snow White, Samira nodded and walked inside the restaurant with him, he explained to the waiter what happened and told him to get her something to drink until he returned, meanwhile, Yami pushed Vivian back and slapped her hard, he scolded her for kissing him in front of the girl of his dreams, he didn't care what would happen as he called her father to explain what she had done, seeing some security officers he beckoned them over asking to take Ms. Wong to the security office to wait for her father to take her home, Seto walked up to him demanding to know what happened, Yami explained what he encountered on a beautiful date with Samira until now, he grew worried about his date and if she was alright, "She came into the visitor's center and I invited her to the restaurant to have a soda and have something to eat while I came to take you with me." He told him, Yami nodded knowing his cousin was right and followed him to the restaurant where Samira was finishing a nice meal and paying for her tab, she looked and saw Seto coming back with his cousin, she felt a little flustered especially after what happened, Yami sighed as he apologized for what happened, carefully listening his words Samira decided to forgive him for it was not truly his fault and acknowledging his feelings towards loathing Vivian, she knew he had feelings for her as she did for him, she thanked Seto for helping with her problem and hoped to move on. Yami took Samira home and explained what happened at the park to her mother, as her mother listened, she was shocked and more importantly happy that he apologized for his actions, they just hoped nothing like this would happen again which was unpredictable, he said goodbye to his beloved girlfriend and went on home.

As his town car reached his family mansion, Yami went inside and saw his father looking stern as he sat in his favorite chair in their living room, he beckoned his son to sit across from to discuss the incident from today, "Son I just got a call from Vincent and I must say I am a little concerned." He said, Yami sighed and explained why he called him, his father nodded his head heeding every word, finally he came to a decision, "I'm sorry about your date my boy I have to agree that her actions were completely unjustified this Samira sounds like a charming girl." He told him, Yami agreed and described her beauty to not only full detail but as if he were a poet and she was the subject of his affections, "Father her hair glistens like the sea hitting the ocean just right, her eyes sparkle like the twinkling stars in the night, the way she moves is graceful as a swan, and most importantly she is beautiful as if she was a foreign princess and I the pharaoh of her dreams that is how much I love her." He said, his father chuckled as if he was remembering a fond memory of describing his mother's beauty, as his mother came into the living room she smiled, "Did my ears hear wrong or did I hear my son describe how much he loved someone Aknankanon?" She asked her husband, Aknankanon nodded and replied, "Yes dear you heard right our son is in love with a charming young lady however Vivian almost ruined his chances at telling her." Amara glared at the name, the moment she met the girl at a charity event at her nephew's mansion everything about Vivian made her feel uncomfortable, irritated, and judgmental ever since that memory the name Vivian Wong struck a nerve however she shook it off and moved on, "Why don't you invite this young lady to our annual party this Friday evening I would like to meet her." She suggested, Yami agreed and excused himself to his bedroom for the evening, as he closed his room he texted with Samira and mentioned the party this Friday, Samira replied to his kind invitation as her parents agreed as well asking if they could come too, Yami was ecstatic to hear that were coming to the party on Friday but asked for one request that Vivian and her father not attend to promote any fights or drama. His parents agreed to that knowing what could happen, as Friday arrived Samira got her haircut and added some curls to it, as she came home she got dressed in one of her favorite dresses and her Cinderella Toms shoes that looked like the glass slippers, she applied some make-up and perfume as her parents were ready to go as well, she bid her little puppy dogs goodbye as they set off for Yami's mansion, as they pulled into the driveway a valet service was provided for parking as they got out, Samira got butterflies about meeting Yami's parents for the first time, her mother patted her shoulder to calm her down.

They rang the doorbell at the front door, the butler greeted them warmly and beckoned them inside, "Introducing the Miller Family Michael, Shannon, and their daughter Samira!" He announced to the guests, they turned their heads and whispered how charming the family was especially their daughter, Samira inside the ballroom looking around graciously curtsying to the crowd, some of the young men thought she was a princess being so graceful and polite, Yami, Amara, and Aknankanon looked and saw Samira for the first time. Yami smiled as he walked towards her in the middle, "You look beautiful tonight my princess." He whispered which made her cheeks dust light pink, as if in _Cinderella_ he asked her to dance which she accepted, as they danced to the music they looked into each other's eyes knowing they were falling in love, as he twirled her they kissed for the first time, the crowd applauded at the sight, watching from his spot was Yami's cousin who was talking to some business partners, his boyfriend Joey was enjoying himself conversing with the other guests instead of going to the buffet table, Yami and Samira held hands out on the balcony for fresh air, the night was crystal clear as the stars sparkled just like her eyes did but the moonlight hit her just right as it made her glow, Yami's cheeks turned red with love, "They say the moon is truly beautiful seen from afar however I see someone else who surpasses that kind of beauty and she's right in front of me." He said, Samira giggled as she leaned on his shoulder, as they enjoyed the fresh air trouble brewed as an intruder arrived, Samira gasped as she saw who it was and clung on to her new boyfriend, "I specifically asked my parents not to invite you and here you are screeching my name." He growled as his eyes scowled, Vivian was dressed inappropriately as her shoes click-clacked across the floor loudly, Samira's parents grew concerned for their daughter who had not had the pleasure of meeting her boyfriend's parents yet, "But Yami-kins I wanted this night to be about us and our engagement!" She whined, everyone gasped in shock as she made that announcement as Samira did as well, Yami was livid as he heard those words, Seto and Joey immediately arrived as back-up, for now they wrapped their arms around her as she was in shock, Akanankanon requested security just in case, "Vivian I have said multiple times about my feelings towards you and they have not changed, I do not like you, you are vain, selfish, conceited, whiny, flirtatious, and a cruel girl who wants nothing but to make people's lives miserable we are never going to be engaged for my heart belongs to Samira as my heart belongs to her now leave at once!" He said sternly, soon someone grabbed Samira as she screamed in fright, "Samira!" Her mother cried, Samira was held by a hired henchman tightly as he held her arms from behind.

Vivian laughed evilly and loudly, she gave Yami an ultimatum either marry her or watch his love be taken away, frozen in fear Yami had to contemplate on what to do, he loved Samira very much but he couldn't let her be held prisoner and he was determined not to marry Vivian either, Seto made a move to sneak behind and grab his cousin's girlfriend, "Forget it Vivian there's no way Yami would ever marry an evil witch like you!" Joey stated firmly, coming behind the henchman Seto used the Vulcan-knock out move and Samira was free, breathing shakily she grabbed onto her savior and rejoined Yami, Vivian growled as she took out a handgun which made the crowd panic, security alerted the local authorities for back-up as they evacuated the ballroom, "If I can't have you then no one will!" She yelled as she fired the gun at Samira, Yami jumped in front and took the shot, groaning in pain as he went down Samira screamed as she looked at Yami, "Yami no!" She cried, tears rolled down her face as her parents and his were trying to stop the bleeding, Samira cried in sorrow as she looked at her love unconscious and losing blood, the police arrived to arrest Vivian and call in an ambulance to take Yami to the hospital, visibly shaken she got her purse and followed everyone there, Akanankanon and Amara were anxious as she was waiting to see how their son was, they could see Samira was the girl he described and were just happy he chose her, Seto and Joey were getting hot drinks for everyone as they waited, her mom held her close as she went inside her purse to get her plush out, "He'll be okay sweetie don't worry." Amara told her gently, Samira smiled gently and held her little plush, a doctor came out and had an update, "Yami is out of surgery however he's still unconscious until a few days before he went in, he was asking for someone named Samira, so I suggest she see him in recovery." He told them, Samira was relieved that her boyfriend was alright as she followed his doctor to the recovery room, slowly she opened the door and saw Yami hooked up to an oxygen mask and heart monitor she cried as went to his side, "Oh Yami I'm sorry for you getting hurt, I love you so much." She said, she held his hand and hoped he would wake up soon, the next couple days went by and Yami was sleeping from his surgery, again Samira visited him, she held his hand and saw his hand move a little, Samira gasped and saw his eyes open slowly, "S-Samira is that you?" He asked hoarsely, quickly she got a glass of water for him, he drank it slowly and put the glass on the table next to his bed, he cupped Samira's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb along it to calm her nerves, he assured her he was okay, soon he was released from the hospital and feeling as good as new, a trial was set for Vivian as she was sentenced to a year in prison then house arrest soon after.

Time had passed, Yami and Samira were enjoying themselves until he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, she said yes and a wedding was planned, they moved to a home near her parents so she wouldn't feel so lonely and her bedroom would remain the same when she visited, for his bride he had a special gift a room in their mansion for her books, plushes, and anything else she collected, Samira was overjoyed and made sure her plushes were organized by size so everything would fit neatly, after moving in the couple grew excited about the wedding, the big day arrived as Samira was in her gown waiting for the wedding march, music started as her father walked her down the aisle Yami looked at his bride, she looked more beautiful than the first day he met her, as the ceremony started the minister asked if anyone had any objections and none were found, so the ceremony continued with the vows, after came the rings, as they placed the rings on each other's fingers they pledged their love for eternity, at the end they kissed as a married couple and proceeded to the reception, they had their first dance along with the father/daughter dance, soon came the bouquet toss as someone caught it, at the very end the honeymoon, they left in a limo that said "Just Married" and left for Paris, they started a family and passed this story to their children for years to come.

The End


End file.
